


Home

by faierius



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, More Fluff, Pure Unadulterated Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 08:31:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12317445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faierius/pseuds/faierius
Summary: Gladio had a bad day, but Prompto is there to make it all better.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eternallydaydreaming](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternallydaydreaming/gifts).



                Prompto glanced up from his phone when he heard the door open. On the opposite side of the boxy little bachelor suite stood Gladiolus Amicitia. A low, near constant growl rumbled from the man’s chest as he shucked his jacket and stomped across the room. His thick brows furrowed deeply, and his sharp eyes sported dark bags. He crossed the open space in a handful of long strides, dropped heavily onto the well-used futon, and face-planted into Prompto’s lap.

                Momentarily startled, Prompto blinked down at the back of Gladio’s head. Setting his phone on the side table, he buried one hand into the man’s soft brown hair. “Bad day?”

                Gladio groaned into Prompto’s thighs.

                Prompto couldn’t help the quiet chuckle that bubbled from him. “Aw, I’m sorry big guy. Wanna tell me about it?”

                Rolling onto his side, Gladio put his back to the room, forehead pressing against Prompto’s stomach. Exhaustion painted his features. “Won’t do any good,” he mumbled, closing his eyes.

                “Won’t hurt though,” Prompto told him, combing his fingers through the mess of waves that gave Gladio a stylishly unkempt look. He was in the process of growing it out, so unless he had it tied back, it was an absolute disaster. But Prompto loved everything about it.

                Gladio lifted the hem of Prompto’s shirt and stuck his head beneath it, kissing the man’s belly. “I wouldn’t say that. I’m already upset by some of the stuff that went on today. I don’t want to bug you with it.”

                Prompto wished he had his camera as he watched Gladio’s head move under his shirt. “Gladio, I want to help.”

                “There’s nothing to help, Prom,” the man grumbled, moving away from Prompto’s stomach and letting his clothes drop back in place. He rolled onto his back, one arm dangling over the side of the futon while he draped the other over his belly.

                Prompto sighed, combing his fingers through Gladio’s hair. The man had never exactly been an open book, but when he purposefully refused to answer, Prompto worried.

                “Maybe not, but I don’t want you to suffer alone. I know what that’s like, and I wouldn’t wish it on anyone.”

                “I’m not suffering, babe. It was just a lot to process all at once and I need to decompress. That’s where you can help.” A soft, tired smile crinkled up the corners of Gladio’s eyes. He lifted his dangling arm and brushed his fingertips over Prompto’s jaw.

                “Tell me the biggest problem, and I’ll do your favorite thing to help you unwind.” Grinning, Prompto watched Gladio expectantly.

                “Brat,” the man sighed, sitting up. He scrubbed a hand over his face. “I don’t want to tell you, because…ugh.” Wrinkling up his nose, he stared at the floor. Putting his elbows on his knees, he hung his head and scowled.

                Pushing himself onto his knees, Prompto squeezed in behind Gladio. He draped himself over the man’s expansive back and slipped his hands under the straps of his tank top. Palms flat on Gladio’s chest, Prompto propped his chin on the man’s shoulder. “It’s okay, big guy.”

                “No, it’s not,” Gladio grumbled. “Nothing is ever good when Clarus Amicitia pulls you aside at the Citadel to have a meeting.”

                Prompto remained silent, rubbing his hands over Gladio’s skin. He could feel the man’s heart beating hard.

                “Dad found out about us. I thought that would be the worst part. He was actually pretty calm about that, but y’know what he blew up at me for?”

                Heat radiated from Gladio as his anger rekindled. “What?” Prompto asked, lips brushing against tattooed skin.

                “Of all things, he wasn’t mad I’m dating a man, he’s mad I’m secretly renting a place away from home! He made me promise to stop. We have to let our hideaway go, babe.”

                Prompto’s heart dropped, but he wouldn’t let Gladio see his disappointment. “That does suck, but it’s not like he’s trying to break us up. I don’t want you to stress about this, okay?”

                “How can I not, Prom? We’ll never have a place to be alone.”

                Prompto sighed heavily. “Don’t worry about that right now. Put the futon down, strip to your boxers, and get the fuzzy blanket. I’ll be right back.” Kissing Gladio’s cheek, Prompto separated himself from the man and hurried into the bathroom.

                Shaking his head, Gladio did as Prompto instructed. He put the futon frame down, shook out the big, fluffy blanket they acquired when Gladio first told Prompto about the suite, then stripped out of his clothes. Climbing under the blanket, he readjusted the pillows they adorned the futon with and folded his arms behind his head. Warm under the fluffy covering, Gladio’s eyes began to droop as he waited for Prompto.

                Eventually, the bathroom door opened and Prompto stepped back into the main room. He leaned against the door frame and crossed his arms, smirking at Gladio.

                The big guy chuckled. “Perfect,” he sighed, flipping back the blanket and inviting the man over to the bed.

                “Dunno why you like this so much. I look like I’m homeless,” laughed Prompto. He had combed his hair out and shed his clothes in favor of one of Gladio’s tee-shirts.

                “You look good in my clothes. The only thing better is you being naked.” As Prompto put a knee up on the edge of the futon, Gladio’s hand slid up the inside of his thigh, moving the hem of his shirt.

                “I’m naked underneath,” Prompto said, shoving Gladio’s hand away. “We’ll fool around later, but right now we want calm and relaxing.” He climbed under the blanket next to Gladio, snuggling up close. Settling his head on Gladio’s shoulder, he draped his limbs over the man’s body.

                Wrapping his arm around the smaller man’s back, Gladio hugged Prompto tight against his side. Having the man close like this never failed to melt away his tension. He knew there was something special about the kid the second their eyes met when Noctis introduced them.

                Closing his eyes, Gladio let his head fall to the side and he kissed Prompto’s forehead. “Love you, Squirt.”

                “You too, big guy.”

                Smiling, Gladio closed his eyes and rolled toward Prompto. Pressing their foreheads together, he opened his eyes to find light purple-blue irises watching him intently. That innocent, yet intense gaze always made his heart thump. There was so much more going on with this on-the-surface bubbly blond than met the eye.

                Gladio’s entire world dissolved into Prompto. No stress, no work, no duties, no irritable Prince, no angry dad…just Prompto.

                “How do you do that?” Gladio asked, brushing a blond lock off Prompto’s forehead.

                “Do what?”

                “Make everything better without trying.”

                Prompto laughed, averting his gaze as his cheeks turned pink. “You’re awfully cute for such a big dude.”

                “I think you’re projecting.”

                Grinning, Prompto tucked his head under Gladio’s chin. He hugged the man and traced the lines of his tattoo with his fingertips. “Feel better?”

                Laying here with Prompto, Gladio could pretend the world outside wasn’t threatening to strip away his happiness at every turn. For a few hours, it was just the two of them in each other’s arms. “Much.”

                “Wanna spend the night here again? Make some memories while we can?”

                “You don’t even have to ask.”


End file.
